Play Your Roles
by Don't-Deserve-To-Be-Saved
Summary: "Play the roles that Destiny has chosen for you." And they do. Most of them do it without knowing. Three one-shots inside. SUPERWHOLOCK :D
1. Doctor Who

**Rory, the Last Centurion**

Rory Williams loves Amy Pond. He always loved Amy and he always will. If you were to ask him if he believes in love at first sight, Rory would answer automatically. His answer would be yes and he would show you a picture of a fiery red head that he always carries in his wallet.

So when he was given a choice to stay by his fiance for two thousand years or not, he thought it was a no-brainer.

Of course he would. Rory loves her that much and this is how he would show her.

And it was pretty cool to be known as The Last Centurion.

**Doctor, the Mad Man With a Box**

People tell him he's crazy, insane. And he takes it as a compliment. Even to the Timelords he was odd, different. But that was okay. It is okay. It will be okay. It doesn't bother The Doctor. The madness saved lives. So he can easily tell Amelia Pond that he is a mad man with a box.

He's always been that way.

Because what's life like without a little crazy?

**Amy, the Girl Who Waited**

They say she isn't patient. They say she can't wait for anything. She's always on the move; she can never stay in one place. She doesn't like to be idle. That's what they say.

And they would be right.

But there is always the exception. Always. Amelia Pond's is The Doctor. The mad man with a box, the last Timelord and the man she trusts with her life. That's her exception. When she was a little girl he promised he would come back. He promised her a better life. He gave her hope. And Amy held onto that with all of her heart.

Because, just for him, she could wait. She could wait for her saviour to come back for her.

_I own nothing._


	2. Supernatural

**Dean, the Righteous Man**

Dean Winchester doesn't think he's righteous. He doesn't think he deserved to be saved. He just wants it to be simple again. Dean wants his baby brother with him on the road, fighting monsters. He wants them to be as close as they once were. He wants to be Sam Winchester's big brother, the man he could always go to no matter what. He wants to be that asshole who loves 'em and leave 'em. He wants to be that smart ass who doesn't care about anything but his family.

He doesn't want his mask being constantly ripped off. He doesn't want the pressure of saving the world.

He just doesn't want to be the righteous man.

**Castiel, the Angel of Thursday**

Castiel likes his vessel Jimmy. He likes how devoted he is, to god and his family. He especially likes his eyes. He has vibrant blue eyes that shock him to the core. They are like the stormy sea his Father walked upon.

Castiel sees himself in those eyes.

They are like the tears of sadness he has always felt throughout his entire existence, for feeling every mortal's grief is apart of him. It is who he is. It is who his Father made him. It's why he wants to save the human race so much.

Cas knows their pain; he doesn't want to inflict anymore on them.

**Sam, the Boy with Demon Blood**

He was a freak. No, screw the was. He is a freak, and it would seem it was destined to be like this. Damn God and his damn angels. He's always so angry. He's angry at his dad for raising him and Dean as warriors. He's angry at Yellow Eyes for making him a freak in the first place. He's angry at Lillith for killing his brother. He's angry at Ruby for tricking him. He's angry at Lucifer for revealing the truth to him. The truth that he was his true vessel. That they were so much alike.

And Sam's angry that he'll always be known as the boy with demon blood to everyone who seems to be important.


	3. Sherlock

_John, the Army Doctor_

John decided that James Moriarty was the most creepiest human he had ever had the misfortune to meet.

First of all, he ran an underground criminal 'business'. Secondly, he was always changing his voice as if telling a fairy tale to a child. John shuddered at the thought of Moriarty reading bedtime stories to innocent little kids. And then there was the thing he said about Sherlock's heart. John would grudgingly admit that the villain really thought things through. The way the little red dots danced across Sherlock's head and John's heart was pretty clever. John hated to think about what Moriarty had in store for him. His words bounced around in John's head all day. _Burn you. Burn the __**heart**__ out of you._

John understood that he was Sherlock's heart. He was a doctor; he felt the need to connect with people, to make them feel better. That didn't mean that he was useless though. He had been in the army. John had seen horrible, gruesome things. He could prepare himself to fight against whatever James Moriarty had in store for him.

Or so he thought.

_Moriarty, the Consulting Criminal_

James Moriarty loved what he did for a while. It was better than being ordinary, like Sherlock Holmes. God, did that man get under his skin. James would never say that he didn't like it though, oh no no no! Sherlock was interesting, entertaining, if only for a little while. James loved watching Sherlock work all his puzzles and games out. But still, Moriarty liked winning games. Watching Sherlock dance by himself got B.O.R.I.N.G! James wanted to join him in one last game. He wanted to prove how much better he was than Sherlock Holmes.

And at the same time he didn't. Deep, deep down he wished he could be beaten. Be proved wrong. James had never been wrong in his life and he was curious about how it would feel. It would be new and interesting, just like Sherlock.

James Moriarty, consulting criminal, decided that if he were to be proven wrong, he would want Sherlock Holmes to be the one to do so.

_Sherlock, the Consulting Detective_

John was dull. John was boring. John was an idiot. Just like everybody else in this god forsaken world. Yet Sherlock wouldn't throw him away like everybody else. John actually put up with him. It was so rare Sherlock cherished it. He didn't follow him around like some fangirls he had; John had his own mind and would speak it. Sherlock enjoyed that. He had never had a friend before. It was new and exciting. He didn't care that it made him weak. He enjoyed John's comapany even if he would never say it aloud.

Being the only consulting detective in the world was lonely. Mycroft couldn't even keep up with him, so he just pretended he was better than his little brother by becoming the british government. It was quaint and spiteful; it was something John would never do.

Sherlock had decided that being the world's only consulting detective would be horrid if he didn't have John Watson as a friend.

**A/N This is bad and I know it! For some reason, Sherlock just isn't being a helpful muse right now like Supernatural or Doctor Who. Glee is being a better muse than Sherlock. I don't even watch Glee!**

**Okay I lied. But I only watch it for Darren Criss! My Starkid nerdiness is just too hard to ignore!**

**I own nothing. The video to the right **_**is**_** Johnlock. The only time I like Johnlock is when I watch this vid. That's it. It's just so sad and beautiful!**


End file.
